Talk:Squirrelking Araltum
Why won't the page link like so - Place of Origin: Squirrelking Araltum's Groves? Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs! 02:48, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :This is Squirrelking Araltum's article, you can't link to it, we're already here. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:07, March 23, 2012 (UTC) How was I oblivious to that? I am ashamed. Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs! 23:21, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Squirrelking Urr, whurrt be "Squirrelking"? Oi see two baisters in ee Redwall books 'ave it as they'm moniker: Gael an' Araltum. Be it a name? Hunnymole "Oo arr!" 21:05, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :I think it's a title, sort of like 'Lord' or 'Sir' or 'Duke' or whatnot ;) Fripple the Blade (Sayna's new personification ..) 23:27, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Ho umm, but "Spearlady" be a name, nowt ee toitle, zo how be "Squirrelking" a toitle an' nowt ee name Miz Sayner? Hunnymole "Oo arr!" 00:49, July 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Probably because his wife is "Drayqueen" (a dray being the home of a squirrel), and that the title is used more then once, unlike "Spearlady" (which is actually highly disputed in its own way, so it's probably not a very good thing to use as an example right now :) ) --Reep Lightningflash - Lightning will Strike Twice 01:33, July 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::Probably because his wife is "Drayqueen" (a dray being the home of a squirrel) ::::: ::::Oi doan't get it. Oi knowed whurrt a "drey" be, an' Oi knowed she wurr 'is woife . . . but 'ow does that awtermatickly make "Squirrelking" a toitle? Oi doan't unnerstand . . . ::::: ::::the title is used more then once ::::: ::::'Ow do ee know et be a toitle awreddee, zurr? 'Ow duz et bein' used more than wurnce make et into ee toitle? Hunnymole "Oo arr!" 22:44, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Well, look at it this way. Squirrelking would be a squirrel who is a king, so I guess it could be either a title or a name. But Gael was his name, and king is a title, and he is a squirrel .. so I guess that sort of makes me think it's a title the squirrels would use for their king, simply because he was a squirrel and not another species (am I making any sense with this, cause I'm sure I'm saying it poorly ..) On the other hand, there's Spearlady Gorse (ok, now I realize this is disputed and all, but for an illustration I'm going to assume Spearlady Gorse is a girl, ok everyone?) Alright. Ok, Spearlady sounds to me like an addition to her name, because she was a lady who wielded a spear. Another badger ruler might not wield a spear or be a girl, so the name couldn't fit everyone. But Squirrelking would fit every male squirrel in this position. (I hope I made a little sense, and understand I'm not entering this entire 'is Spearlady Gorse a girl or not' debate, I was simply using the name as an illustration because it was brought up before.) All in all, I'm not sure if Squirrelking is a name or a title, but I lean towards title .. because it just sounds like one, to me. But as it was never stated, I suppose it could be taken anyway a beast wanted to take it :) Fripple the Blade (Sayna's new personification ..) 03:07, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Spearlady, depending on your opinion, is not a name, due to the name coming after the title. It works the same way for before the title too. --Snowstripe You're always welcome at my mountain. 19:12, September 1, 2015 (UTC)